Many different designs of field installable modular connectors have been proposed. The desirable characteristics of field installable connectors include minimal size, ease of assembly, and reliable termination of the connector to communication wires. Modular connectors typically include a plurality of interlocking parts, including a housing that defines a standard connector jack and a contact carrier that carries and positions a plurality of insulation displacement contacts for termination to a plurality of individual wires. A wire positioning fixture positions the individual wires with each respective insulation displacement contact. The wire positioning fixture is typically secured to the housing by peripheral latching structural features that cooperate with structural features formed on the housing.
In preparing the connector for termination, the excess portions of the individual wires positioned in the wire positioning fixture are severed before the wire positioning fixture is secured to the contact carrier. It is desirable to align the wire positioning fixture with a cutting tool to ensure the wires are uniformly and simultaneously cut by the cutting tool. If the wire positioning fixture is not properly aligned, the wires can deflect along the wire positioning fixture instead of being severed or only a portion of the wire is severed thereby requiring the uncut wires to be individually severed by a wire cutter hand tool.